Symphonic FATE
by Dragginninja
Summary: An alternate path, an alternate FATE. Caim is summoned as Rider during the fifth war, and fates will change. Wiill likely never be finished, but will be worked on.
1. Symphonic Prelude

I have recently been reading Fate/Stay Night fanfiction, though I have never seen, read or watched it. I love Gabriel Blessing's works, such as Debt of a Sword, or Shioru Emiya: Erogame Protagonist, which is really funny. So I have decided to write at least a single chapter of a Drakengard/Fate crossover. In this, I'm replacing Medusa with Caim, and keeping Sakura as his summoner. You'd better expect that he won't let any crap happen to her. Also, just a note. All that I know about the Fate series comes from the stories I've read, such as From Fake Dreams, Nerve Damage, Hill of Swords, In Flight, and Tainted Ideals. Also Fate/Stay Night Prismatic Chaos, which is funny. my thoughts on it? Poor Archer. And note: This is fifth ending Caim, so they actually know about him, and Zouken has one of Angelus' scales to summon him. The only thing they know is that he rides a dragon, though. And he'll be able to talk, because him not being able to and just communication through Angelus like the game won't work for me.

Prologue: Symphonic Melody

With a burst of light, a figure appeared in an underground workshop. The figure was tall, obviously male, and wearing light armor, a blue breastplate. He had black, shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and held a sword in his right hand, a broadsword with a hand-and a half grip. As the figure viewed the two in front of him, he asked.

"As you summoned, so have I answered. I am servant Rider. I ask of you, are you my master?"

A/N: Chapter 1 coming soon.


	2. Symphonic Introduction

And welcome to the next chapter. I will try to write the characters right, and my Caim is fairly similar to Lancer, except he can control himself more. he loves fighting though. I did my best to portray Zouken as an evil son of a bitch, and Sakura a pushed around victim of said evil bastard. I also dislike Shinji, just from the fanfiction I've read, as he seems like, as Rider said in Prismatic Chaos, human scum.

Chapter 2: Symphonic Introduction

As Zouken looked at Rider, he thought back to why he had thought that this unknown warrior would be better than Medusa.

While he didn't keep up with the non-magical world, he did hear about it when his contacts had told him that there was a dragon that appeared above Tokyo along with an unknown lifeform that looked like a giant human female, but with no hair and completely naked. The being, since labeled Type-Mercury, had been engaged in some form of Combat with a large black dragon, that had a man on it. They had fought by launching blasts of energy that, when they met, made sounds like bells. the dragon and rider had defeated the Type, but before they were able to celebrate their victory, were hit from behind with several powerful missiles. The corpses had since been collected by the Clock Tower, but Zouken had no doubt that someone strong enough to fight any kind of Type had to have a legend behind it, and had since collected some of the blood that remained on the tower they had been impaled on after being killed, and used that as the catalyst. He had no doubt that it would summon the rider, and if it hadn't, he had the catalyst to summon Medusa. Anyone that was respected enough by a dragon to let them ride it was definitely powerful.

"I am your master." Sakura said. "Then so be it. I am servant Rider, and I hope we work well together." Rider said, standing up. "Who knows, I might fight some strong opponents."

"Before you leave, tell us your capabilities, Rider. We had a choice between you and a legendary monster, and I want to know if I made the right decision." Zouken stated.

"As I stated before, I am servant Rider I can summon my pact partner, Angelus, in either of her four forms, depending on how much power I use. Other than that, I have an arsenal of sixty-two different weapons, each that I know how to use. However, I can only carry eight of them on me at a time, to use in combat, and I have various magic as well. I do believe that if I wasn't tied to my dragon, then I could be summoned as either Saber or Caster. I have protection against arrows, as well as a shield that blocks all attacks in front of me except those that are in their nature un-blockable, such as giant beams of light that do a ridiculous amount of damage. A price for summoning Angelus is that I will not be able to speak while she is out, as that is the nature of our pact. If she dies I do as well. That is the reason that I died when I did. Otherwise I would have lived from the missiles, only thrown. If we had had the time, she could have severed the Pact, but we were caught by surprise." Rider answered.

"I see," Zouken stated, rubbing his chin. "Then what we need to do is make Shinji a substitute Master in this war. It would not do to make Sakura be pressured when you fight." As Rider looked at his Master more closely, he could see one thing. Apathy. He recognized it, as well. Manah had had a similar look when she was possessed, no matter what her body did. His master was a victim, and that could not be tolerated.

"What did you do to my master, scum?" Caim questioned. "I have seen a similar look, on a girl possessed by evil gods, forced to break the seal on them no matter how much she despised them. "No matter how much I may despise her for being the death of my sister, the fact remains that she was just as much a victim as Furiae was. I demand an answer. What. Did. You. Do."

Zouken laughed. "Attentive, aren't you. I only did what I needed to do to induct her into my family. She makes a wonderful tool. Don't you, little Sakura?" he asked the girl.

"Yes Grandfather." The girl said.

Caim's blood boiled. "I see." he stated. Then it seems like I will have to free you from this monstrosity." Rider stated, pointing his blade at the man.

"You can't kill me unless you kill her, too." Zouken laughed. You see, I placed the source of my life inside her heart. But if you win and give the wish to me, then I will take them out." Zouken stated his ultimatum.

Rider closed his eyes, resisting the temptation to stab Zouken, as it would no doubt hurt Sakura in turn, as the thing in front of him was obviously that sort of person. He sighed, and looking like he was hurting himself, lowered his sword to the ground. "Note this. If I find that you did anything worse to her, then I WILL kill you, make no mistake. I have weapons fully able to do so. I haven't killed you yet because it would because it would kill my master, and that is the ONLY reason. I would steel my heart and destroy yours rather than let you use her as your plaything, monstrosity."

"Gyahaha! I see then. You are the noble type, then. Fine. But after tonight, you will be bound to my grandson, Shinji, as to keep Sakura out of danger. But I have no doubt that he will eventually irritate you off enough that you kill him. He's a bit of a spoiled brat, and a sociopath. Have fun being forced to kill innocents!" Zouken laughed, as he stepped away from Rider's reflexive swing. He laughed as he left the underground workshop.

So, Master. What is your life like? I hope that you have something to make up for that monster." Rider asked Sakura. "Yes. I care enormously about Sempai. While he's a bit naive, and a bit of a failure as a magus, he's still the nicest person I know, as well as an amazing cook. Why don't you tell me about yourself? I don't even know your real name, Rider."

Rider sighed. "If you really want me to, then I will. My name is Caim. I left my family name behind when I joined the army to protect my sister.

"I was about nine when my parents were killed. They were nobles, and they were slaughtered by one of the Empire's black dragons for resisting them. After that, it was just me and my younger sister."

A young Caim, with slightly longer hair, walked into the courtyard of a large stone castle. There were two adults there, obviously related to him. The male of the two had black hair, and the woman had brown. They told Caim to go back inside, and that they would be in in a minute.

Caim rushed inside and hurried to a window overlooking the courtyard. As he looked out, a shadow passed over the window, too dark to be a cloud. he looked up, and saw a large, black dragon diving towards the courtyard that his parents were in. He screamed, but by the time anyone heard him it was too late.

A lucky arrow lodged into the dragons eye is what brought it down, the corpses of Caim's parents still clutched in its talons. Caim burst out the door towards the courtyard, running towards the spot he knew his parents lay. He got to them just in time to hear his father's last words.

"pro-tect... Furiae. Make sure nothing happens to her."

Those were his father's last words. Even after he failed, he lived to try and honor them.

"So your parents were killed by a dragon?" Sakura asked. "Yes, and I spent the next ten years hating everything about dragons, and learning how to kill. Even after my sister, Furiae, was chosen as The Goddess, a living seal to protect our world from the influence of the gods, I did my best to protect her. I tried to protect her from her fiancéé, until he became my best friend. And ultimately the cause of her death." Caim ended.

"But what happened next? I wanna know!" Sakura asked/stated. "That is a story for another time," Rider said, patting her on the head. "Please?" Sakura pleaded, giving Caim her best puppy dog eyes. "No," Caim said, poking her in the forehead with his finger. Sakura pouted, and Caim died from moe.

After Caim had recovered enough*, he stood. he quickly stretched, before walking towards the door. Before he could open it, though, it was opened from the other side. "Grandfather needs you two for the ritual." and stepped out.

"I assume that was Shinji." Caim stated, opening the door. "he's a bit of a jerk, isn't he?" "Nii-san is nii-san. it's the way he's always been." Sakura answered. "I see. If he's always been an unrepentant jerk, than he just enjoys being an asshole."Rider stated with a nod.

Doesn't Rider's logic make perfect sense?

As Sakura and her Servant stepped out of her room, Rider noted the oppressive aura around the buildng. It was only abated in Sakura's room, because of her presence there, he assumed. He could just see a younger Furiae imposed over his small master. That was likely part of the reason he felt so protective of her. Being the Goddess meant being the seal, and the Seal caused constant pain. Not to mention the male priests that didn't believe in their religion, and attempted to take advantage of Furiae. Caim had stopped those attempts with lethal force, make no mistake. Caim didn't believe any of the priests were trustworthy, especially not Verdille. He intensly disliked the old priest, as who would be vain enough to have their hair be their Pact Price. Although his was his voice, that was mainly because it was one of the few talents he developed to its potential outside of combat, and he was often refered to as "Silver Tongue" by his troops. He could banter with the best of them, and had a wicked sense of humor. Seere he completely understood, as what young boy wants to be stuck a boy forever, and Leonard remembered everything that he saw, and was proud of that. Arioch was because she was a mother that had lost her only children, and Inuart lost his singing voice because that was what he wooed Furiae with originally. After Caim had put the fear of the gods into the at the time teenager. Never let it be said that Caim wasn't overprotective of Furiae.

While Rider pondered why he felt so protective of the girl, he and his teenage Master walked into Zouken's underground workshop. "Sakura." the old monstrosity told his adopted granddaughter," use a Command Seal to command Rider to listen to Shinji as if he was his master. Transfer the seal to this book." Zouken said, holding up a book that looked like it was made of worms up close. Sakura did as she was ordered, and Rider felt his connection to her dim some, as well as a new connection he ot scarcily any Prana out of. Looking at the source of the energy, Caim sighed as he saw the gleeful expression on the teenager's face. Caim remebered Zouken saying that the boy was a bit of a wannabe megalomaniac. With a sigh, he stepped over to the boy.

A/N: 2,000 words! This more than makes up for the super-short intro, but I doubt that most of these chapters will be this long. Fighting starts next chapter, Caim vs who? Read and find out.

*: Sakura-chan's Moe attack is quite lethal.

Also, and explination as to why I alternate between calling him Caim and Rider. I call him Caim when he's thinking about his life, thinking about himself, or being friendly with Sakura. I call him Rider when he's around Shinji, behaving more like a normal Servant would, or being formal. I'll probably alter between the two in battle as well.

And a quick explination to why Caim is starting to treat Sakura as a little sister is that Caim didn't get to be like that with Furiae as much as a normal brother would. There was the big war against the Empire, Furiae being the Goddess, and her getting engaged at about 16. She looks about that age to me, and I think Caim is about 20 when the game starts. That's why he's weaker in 2, because the average life expectancy is probably about 40, and Caim would be around that age. He's not in his prime anymore, and Nowe is. But he can still kill people rather easily, though. make no mistake about THAT.

See you soon!


	3. Symphonic First Battles

I'd originally planned to write a one-shot Drakengard Sekirei cross, but I doubt I could manage that many characters. So I'll try again later. Instead, I'll write the second chapter of my new story, instead!

Chapter 2

Rider sighed as he followed Shinji around. The teenagers grandfather had been correct when he said that his grandson was a wannabe megalomaniac, and it showed. Even though he didn't need any extra power, the teen wanted to go kill people for the fun of it. Caim refused due to the principle of it. he told Shinji that he would only do that if forced by a Command Seal, and that if he tried to do that, it would be him he killed. Because he's just like that. Caim ignored Shinji's whining as he followed the teen in astral form the next morning, as they went to his and Sakura's school. Sakura had left earlier to her "Sempai's" house, and even though Caim knew the two had known each other for years, Caim wanted to protect her. He had failed to protect one person he cared about, and he refused to lose another.

All through the day, Caim stood behind Shinji, being forced to listen to the boy. How someone like Shinji could be related to someone as nice as Sakura, Rider did not know.

After school had let out, Rider stood on the roof of the school, looking out. As he watched, he saw a man in blue, with a red spear, fighting a man in red wielding white and black swords. Rider grinned. It looked the war was starting in earnest now.

Lancer and Archer exchanged blows. Rider jumped over the fence, pulling out his sword as he went, before launching himself off the roof as he changed back to his physical form. He gage a war cry as he dove towards Lancer, preparing to give the Servant a powerful overhead blow.

Lancer heard the cry, and quickly looked around himself. He only saw Archer, his master, and a red headed teen looking around the corner. He began to speak, before his instincts screamed, and he rolled out of the way of Rider's powerful blow. "Nice sneak attack, but it won't work on me!" he shouted as he thrust his red spear at the new figure. Rider dodged the blow, before grinning. "You've got good instincts. This will be fun. Servant Rider at your service." the sword-wielding brunette said, He stood up, leaving his sword impaled in the ground, before another one appeared in his hands.

This sword was bright green, with several strips of metal poking out of the pommel. Archer began to wretch at the sight of the lightly glowing green blade.

"I hate using this sword, but there's no doubt in my mind that it's powerful." Rider said, before charging at Lancer. Green clashed with red as the two glowing weapons met, separated, then met again.

"you're definitely good." Lancer commented, thrusting with his spear, which Rider easily deflected. "I could say the same to you!" Rider answered, launching a thrust at Lancer, "Seeing as it takes a ridiculous amount of skill to only attack by trusting while on foot!" Rider answered.

Rider leapt back, energy gathering in his blade, before he swung it at Lancer, sending a large fireball the size of a car out of the tip at the Servant.

Lancer swung his spear at the fireball, managing to deflect the attack from hitting him, as it struck a building and exploded, taking out the front wall of the building and knocking it down.

"You're definitely good." Lancer said, sweat dripping from his face. "Now, My Master ordered me to use my Noble Phantasm at anyone that I couldn't defeat in normal combat. So, here I come!" he shouted, drawing back his spear.

"Gae..."

Rider felt the presence of death, and he blocked, activating his own Noble Phantasm, Shield Wall, at the same time,

"BOLG!"

Lancer shouted, as his red spear flew towards Rider in less time than even the Servant of speed could follow. Gae Bolg was a manifestation of the concept of "Piercing through the heart". As such, it was nigh un-blockable, and nearly a certain one hit kill.

On the other hand, Rider's Shield Wall was based on the fact that Caim was able to automatically able to block any attack the was launched at him, save the odd overpowered giant beam of light. So, the only thing that happened when the un-blockable met the un-piercable was that Caim was knocked to the ground, Slaughterism flying from his hand before dissapearing into his armory along with his other weapons. Rider stood, drawing a massive stone sword that he held in one hand, before running in a small circle.

Lancer and the forgotten Archer looked at this odd behavior, before Lancer paled at what he realized Rider was doing. Rider finished the circle before running straight at Lancer, and the Servant of the Spear saw a nearly unnoticeable trail of wind behind Rider. As Rider shifted his grip on the massive sword, he took a final step forward, and still about five feet away, thrust the five foot long sword at Lancer. The blue-wearing man dodged the attack, before a blast of wind struck him, sending him flying, along with a sharp peal, as Rider shifted the sword into his armory as a small black shortsword appeared in his hand, and he followed Lancer's path.

The spear-user stood, shaking his head, as he blocked Rider's downwards swing with his lance. He wondered why the blade shifted lengths, before disengaging with Rider. e jumped on top of the building he crashed into, saying, "While I'd love to finish the battle, my master ordered me to retreat is anyone survived my Phantasm. Plus I've got to kill that witness. I'll fight you again, Rider!" he yelled as he jumped to the next building.

"Gae Bolg? Chu Chulain then." Caim mused to himself, his bloodlust leaving, as he resisted the urge to chase the Servant. He looked around at the destroyed parking lot, seeing that Archer and his master had retreated, going who knows where. Caim shifted to his civilian clothes, walking around the city while slowly going to the Matou Manor.

As he passed a large house, he heard a large smashing noise. shifting to astral form, he leapt on top of the building, looking for the source of the noise. He heard a loud voice shout something about wanting to live, before a massive surge of prana surged in a building close to the one he was on. There was a flash of light, before Lancer was forcibly ejected from it. Rider raised an eyebrow at the force neccicary to pierce his defense, unless he was taken by surprise.

Dropping to the ground while still in Astral form, Caim watched as a cute petite blond girl with her hair in a bun thoroughly kicked Lancers ass.

"Gae..."

As he saw Lancer draw back his spear, he launched a jump kick while switching out of Astral Form.

"BOL-"

"Boot to the head!" Rider yelled as he jump kicked Lancer, hitting him in the back of the head. he straightened, before absentmindedly blocking an attack from the blond woman with Kingsblood, deflecting the invisible blade.

"I'd watch out, Lancer was summoned as Chu Chullain. That attack he was about to launch is an embodiment of the concept 'Pierce through the heart', you know." Caim chided, blocking more attacks due to one of Kingsblood's traits. Seeing that the redheaded kid he had seen earlier had summoned the woman, Caim absentmindedly patted him on the head before switching back to Astral Form as Saber, as she could only be, launched another swipe.

Caim returned back to the Matou house, switching back to physical form as he did so. He greeted Sakura as he passed her, returning to the room Shinji stayed in, stretching.

Zouken was standing there, waiting for either Rider or Shinji, Rider wasn't certain. Caim didn't trust the man, and would happily kill the monstrosity in front of him, but the part of him that was Rider was telling him that the being in the guise of a man was an ally.

Caim did not like this part of him.

Although he did dislike the part of the changed contract that told him to listen to Shinji above Sakura, he did like the part that was the original, unaltered part of Rider that told him to protect Sakura. That he did not allow to be altered by Zouken's ritual to make Shinji his temporary master.

"What do you want, old man" Caim, in his Rider persona, asked. "I was waiting more for Shinji, but I have questions for you as well. You met other Servants today. Tell me any you managed to identify, and report on how the incidents occurred." Zouken ordered.

"I was on the roof of the school Shinji and Sakura go to school after the schoolday had let out. I had originally intended to scout the city for possible bases for the other participants, but to my surprise there was an incident among two others, Lancer and I assume Archer, although I saw him fighting with swords. Lancer I identified as Chu Chulain, as he attempted to use his Noble Phantasm on me, and called out "Gae Bolg" to activate it. He had orders to retreat if his opponents managed to survive it.

Sometime during the battle, Archer, a man in red with grey hair, and his female master, who was wearing the school uniform, had black hair, and looked older than Sakura, had left, along with a witness that had seen Lancer and I battling. I switched to civilian form to scout the city and familiarize myself with it, and before long I heard a shout. The witness, a redheaded teenage male, had ben attacked by lancer, and accidently summoned a Servant, I believe Saber due to the sword she wielded, although it was invisible. She looked about Sakura's age, had short, blond hair in a bun, along with green eyes. She did not reveal any Noble Phantasms, but after deflecting her attacks for awhile, I retreated, as in pure strength she is about my level, but I would not face her and win without using Angelus. That is all." Rider finished, before waiting to see if Zouken had anything to say.

It appeared he did. "In the last war, a Servant Saber matching your description of the blond woman fought. Her identity was Arthuria Pendragon, a king that was recorded by history and myth as a male. Also, I have seen a Servant that somehow survived without a Master after the fourth war, Servant Archer, whose identity has been confirmed as Gilgamesh." Zouken finished.

"Then you have at least a rough idea of what her abilities and Noble Phantasms are." Caim realized. He grinned. "I may not like you as a person, but at least you're both intelligent and know strategy," Caim said with the same grin, before continuing with, "So, what was the relationship between the two?"

After a few hours of strategy talk, Caim and Zouken separated. Zouken had told Rider that he and Sakura had to register as participants for the war. Caim went Astral form, while Sakura got dressed in clothes that weren't her school uniform.

As they approached the church door, they heard laughter and a voice they couldn't make out, although the feeling around the church was ominous. It reminded Caim of Manah's Sky Fortress, except worse. As they approached and Sakura raised her hand to knock, someone opened the door from the other side.

And this is where I'm going to end this for now. Yes, I changed a few dates, a I have no doubt that Sakura summoned Rider much earlier in Canon, but in this Zouken was debating wether to go with the known, Medusa, or unknown, Caim, as he had no idea Caim capabilities other than he rode a dragon, while Medusa had a Pegasus and her monster form. He obviously went with the unknown.

This chapter has mainly been to show off a few of Caim's abilities, as he is not the same as the fighting system in the game. He is rediculousely fast, but generally sacrifices speed for power.

And ALL of his weapons are conceptual weapons. Each have their own history and legend, and so their own abilities.

Weapons that appeared:

Slaugtherism- A rank sword.

A murderer's sword, used to kill over 100 people in cold blood. It has since become incredibly bloodthirsty, and any wounds caused by its edge bleed more that a cut in the same place by another blade, and it seeks out vital areas to hit. It can be wielded either this way, just letting it do all the work and going for vital points, or with more skill, although reduced damage and more bleeding.

Kingsblood- A ranked Conceptual weapon

a blade made using the blood of a king in its making, it is a beautiful sword. It recognizes its wielder as a "King" and acts as a shield against those with noble blood automatically. Used to attack, the blade, when swung, extends another two feet from each swing, despite the blade being shorter than a normal sword.

Shield Wall- S ranked Noble Phantasm

During the course of his life, Caim became so adept at blocking that he could literally kill people 100 feet away with the reflected arrows that he blocked. As a Heroic Spirit, this ability has changed, becoming a Noble Phantasm that was an embodiment of the concept that no weapons will be allowed through it. Literally any attack that is launched at him while he has this active will not be allowed through. The only things that are an exception, is for some reason, giant overpowered, un-blockable beams of light. Caim's been trying to figure out why it's something that outlandish for awhile, now.

Pairings in this? I have no idea. It may be Sakura/Shirò, Shirò/Saber, Shirò/Rin, Shirò/other, Caim/Sakura, Caim/Saber, or another final pairing.

Next chapter preview:

"Sakura? You're a master too?"


	4. Caim vs Saber

Hello again. For some reason, I only have one review, even though over 200 people have read my story this month. Been reading Rorscach's Blot's Evanglion stories, and they're awesome. Chicks dig Giant Robots and Dr. Strangelove are both awesome, to be honest. I've only read about 3/4ths of the first chapter, but it's still really funny. Gendo is a real bastard, and Shinji keeps killing him, he faked a communication error and got him severely injured, and so forth. He's also a drunk berserker.

That makes me think of Rock Lee as a pilot. I can only imagine an EVA that has his gigantic eyebrows, as well as in the Drunk Fist. Curbstomp has been activated.

Also, a quick explanation as to WHY I have not had Shinji given any lines. He's an asshole, and I hate him. Simple as that. I simply cannot think of any way to redeem him as a person at all. I kinda want Caim to just kill him now.

Also, I'm thinking of writing a Drakengard Omake Files story, starting with one where Caim has the Gate of Babylon. Also, a Ranma HTTYD crossover where Ranma's cursed form is Toothless,movieverse of course. And the one where his cursed form is Unit 01, as that would be funny. I personally like curbstomp stories.

Anyway, on to the story.

As Sakura raised her hand to knock on the door of the church, it opened. Standing in the open doorway was the red haired man Rider had seen earlier being attacked by Lancer before summoning Saber, Saber herself, and the teenaged master of Archer. Both stopped and looked at the surprised Sakura in what Rider thought was shock, before she eeped and passed out. Caim thought it was adorable. While Furiae had never done that, he had caught her in a few embaressing positions, and she had that same shocked look Sakura had. Rider remained in Astral Form for the moment, hoping, however unlikely it was, that they wouldn't guess that his master was his master.

The black haired girl peeled back the sleeves on Sakura's shirt, revealing the command seals. No such materializing, he grabbed Sakura out of their reach and tossed her out of the way, dematerializing while he got out of their range before rematerializing right in time for Sakura to fall into his arms, still asleep. he briefly paused for a moment to set her gently on the ground out of the way, before stepping closer to the two.

All this had taked about ten seconds.

As Caim drew his main, unnamed blade from its sheath, he stepped closer to the two masters. Without a flash, Archer appeared, the red-wearing servant, while injured, still aimed what looked like a twisted version of his own sword, Slaughterism, back at him.

"Now I see why you're of the archer class, Archer-san." Rider commented. "I suppose I should introduce myself. Servant Rider at your service." he stated with a smirk. Never let it be said that Caim didn't enjoy battle, the constant threat of death sending adrenaline pumping through his veins.

To be truthful, Shirou was having a Bad Day. It had started with a normal day of school, along with him helping someone out with repairs after it. And that was when it got weird. He had walked out to some guy in blue with a red spear fighting someone in red with two swords, black and white, before someone else in blue, this time a breastplate, jumped off the roof with a blue blade and nearly stabbed the other guy in blue, before leaving his sword in the ground and drawing another, this one bright green, while the man in red vomited at the sight of it. He performed his varient of Structural Analysis on it, before nearly vomiting himself, the sword SCREAMED death like nothing he had ever seen before. It looked like it should be red and gushing the blood of the thousands it had killed, all while screaming happily for more blood.

And then blue and green clashed with blue and red, before red yelled out "Gae Bolg" and seath intensified, and something he KNEW was there slid off the man with the green sword. Then the man with the red spear ran.

but before he did. And before long the man with the spear cornered Shirou, and he was stabbed through the heart. Then he somehow came back, and then summoned a pretty blond girl when Blue and Red attacked him AGAIN. Then Blue and Green, even though he didn't have the green sword, Slaughterism his mind supplied him, and casually fought off the blond girl while looking distracted. And that was after he kicked Blue and Red in the back of the head.

Then both Blues left, and Shirou was alone with the blond that decided to call him master, for all of fifteen minutes, before the school idol, Rin Tohsaka, came by and reveealed that this was related to being a magus, and they headed off to the church to register Shirou after Saber, as the blond was called, injured Archer, as the man in red was introduced. Then the priest, one Kotomone Kirei creeped Shirou out, and they opened the door to the church, which it turned out Sakura was about to knock. then she passed out, they discovered she was a master, and her Servant, the man who he had dubbed Blue and Green, quickly moved her out of the way, before drawing a fairly plain looking sword, which Shirou's Structural Analysis revealed had its own history, and had been a conceptual weapon, and the man introduced himself as Rider. Then Archer pointed a twisted version of the same green sword that had slaughtered hundreds in cold blood, and thousands more in battle at the hands of the man before them.

And Shirou was scared.

In the silence after his introduction, there was a brief moment before they attacked Caim drew Hiemer's Finger, the massive steel sword wielded easily in his hands. As Archer fired Slaughterism at him, and Saber charged, he deflected Slaughterism with Hiemer's Finger, then placed it back in the Grand Wheel. He drew Kingsblood and Scream, and charged back at the other two servants.

Counter Guardian EMIYA was confused. It was obvious to him that he wasn't in his own timeline, as nowhere in his world was Rider a black haired man in the fifth war. He had only seen four of the man's weapons, but he was impressed. The first, a blade that had no name, was the only one that ever truly forged its original legend in the hands of the man before him. It spoke of a young man trying to protect his sister, who was a goddess, protecting some kind of seal, and her former fiancee, the mans best friend. He watched the man about to kill a dying red dragon, before stopping and offering a deal for life instead of death, as he, too, was dying. So they joined their hearts and souls toghether, and became one in two bodies, but at a price. The man in front of him lost his voice.

It spoke of armies, a floating fortress, a small girl possessed by dark gods, and allies. A small boy that could not age, and was the possessed girls twin, a blind man overridden with guilt, and an elf overcome with grief and madness after being forced to eat her children by men who beat and raped her, torturing her for their amusement, and her, in her madness, developing a taste for small children. It spoke of pain, failure, and oddly enough giant demonic cannibal babies after the apocalypse.

The man and dragon, now black, fighting the mother of the demonic beings in Tokyo of all places. Being summoned after meeting several possible versions of himself, and deciding what he would do with an all-powerfull wish.

Archer was in awe at the man. He had gone to war to protect the woman he loved, and after failing, instead of being consumed by despair and falling, he fought his way on, eventually saving the world from the apocalypse, before being killed by a sneak attack in a land he did not understand, he and his dragon passing to the Throne.

He saw a man that only died after he felt his duty was done, and that he had no purpose. After all, he failed to protect the person he swore to do anyhing to protect.

Now he had someone new to protect. And so he would not fall.

After Archer fired the single slaughterism, he ran, grabbing his Master and the redheaded Shirou. he knew that even two on one, even with Saber on his side, he could not defeat the man. He could tell just by looking at him that the man was one that would fight and give everything to protect the people he cared about, and felt needed protection. He would not stop, he would not rest, until he did what he needed to do. And so Archer ran.

"You're not worth my mount with such a weak master." Rider commented to Saber. The blond bristled, her hostility rising. "Your arrogence will be your undoing!" she shouted. Caim raised one eyebrow. "I used to be overconfident and arrogent, true. But what you see now is merely knowledge. I state facts. Fact one: You are not at full power, as your master seems to be absolutely pitiful. Fact 2: As you are, even if Archer was helping, you would not win. Fact three: Both you and Archer, going all out, would force me to reveal my trump, but I Would Still Win." Caim stated. It was Fact. Caim and Sakura, with her nearly limitless prana supply and his skill, power, and abilities, were easily one of the top people to contend in this war.

Saber shook. His casual statements of what she was forced to admit were possibly true, while the first was definite fact, reminded her of the bastard Archer from the previous war. The only difference she could see was hair color and that Rider didn't see her as a posession. "I care not! I will fight you with all I possess!" She shouted at him, before charging. Caim returned Kingsblood and Scream to the Grand Wheel, before drawing out Takemasa, a long but brittle katana with the ability to shatter and reform from the shards. He hefted it with both hands, and smashed it into Saber's invisible blade.

Despite being slung over Archer's shoulder, Shirou began to squirm as he realized something bad. "Archer!" he yelled, "We have to go back!"

"Why?" Archer asked back. "Sakura! Saber likes to takee cheap shots at Masters! She may be an enemy, but she's my friend!" Sirou returned, struggling even more fiercely.

"Shit," Rin said under her breath. She had disliked her father after he had sold her little sister to the Matou family. However, despite what appearences she needed to maintain, she still cared about her. "Archer! Turn around!"

While Saber and Rider clashed blades, Saber's sword chipping Takemasa, Sakura slowly woke up. As she sat up, yawning cutely, she looked around. She saw that she was outside, with what sounded like metal clashing against metal, and remembered. She saw her Sempai, Rin-nii-chan and a blond girl walking together! Out of the church... where masters register for the war...

Her head thunked against the ground as she collapsed, but she managed to remain conscious. Both her big sister and not-so-secret crush were in the War. They likely had an alliance. Rider was fighting someone.

That last thought caused her head to shoot back up. She carefully stood, being careful not to bump anything, and then looked at the fight

By this time, about ten minutes had passed since the start of the battle. Takamasa was just splinters in Rider's hand, only the hilt intact. He switched it to his belt before pulling out a long black broadsword. This was Pitch Black, the sharpest blade imaginable. However, there was a downside: It hurt Caim for every minute he used it, small gashes slowly opening from the malevolently sharp blade. This sword was a gift from another on the Throne, Nowe, who had killed one of his alternates. The stories his alternates told him, he thought that he had one of the better endings.

With his mind, he summoned the shards of Takemasa to swarm Saber. The razor sharb fragments flew light bullets at the blond, and were easily deflected. The fragments were an anti-unit Noble Phantasm, while the whole blade was anti-infantry. Flame danced around his free hand before being launched in the form of large fireballs, lighting the wind wrapped around Saber's blade on fire.

As the air burned, Rider could see glimpses of a gold and beautiful blade. With a flourish, Caim disengaged.

"It seems I underestimated you, Saber." Rider commented. "Saber was beginning to pant, as she said, "Stop playing with me assgole! You're purposely not fighting anywhere near your full strength." Saber hated to admit it, but she was outmatched. "I wasn't playing with you. I just wanted to know good you were. I'm glad that, even weakened, the legendary King Arthur doesn't dissapoint. Oh wait, I forgot, It should be King Arturia!" Caim said, laughing. He had missed taunting his enemies.

Saber froze. How did this man know her name? "How do you know my identity?" she asked the man. "While I may hate him, and plan to kill him, my master's grandfather is quite good with his spies. He found your name after you fought in the last war. Now his grandson I loathe. He tried to demand that I feed on souls. Considering that I have S-ranked Independant Action, and A-ranked Continuation, I can last for about a month with no master before I dissolve." Caim explained. It was far from a weakness.

Saber gaped. She had never even heard of that high of either, the most being A, with Gilgamesh from the last war. "How on Earth did you earn THAT?" she asked him, curious.

Caim laughed. "I fought a war by myself." he commented. Saber just gave him a curious look. Before my legend truly began, the introduction, as you might call it, I was fighting a war against overwhelming odds. The unit I commanded was wiped out, and I was cut across the back, which was a mortal wound. I killed about 500 people during that battle, and when I was about to die, I met my savior. You see, where I am from, there is something that can be formed called a Pact. It is essentially binding yourself to a magical creature, in exchange for all of your wounds being healed and losing what you care about most from your body. i lost my voice. my best friend lost his singing voice, a ten year old child that wanted to be an adult lost his ability to age, a man overwhelmed by guilt lost his sight, and a woman lost her womb. In general, it sucks." Caim finished his monologue.

After Rin was forced to use a command seal to get Archer to go back, they arrived just in time to hear the end of Rider's monologue. Archer Traced his bow and Caledbolg, the sword twisted into a drill. Breaking it, he aimed it at Rider.

"Caledbolg" he whispered, letting the Broken Phantasm fly.

While this happened, Shirou approached the now awake Sakura. He looked at the purple haired girl, who was currently peering out from behind a tree at Rider and Saber's "battle". "Sakura? So you are a master too." he asked. "Yeah. Rider-onee-san is my Servant." she said, before realizing what she had just called Caim and blushing that she just unintentionally called him her big brother. "You must really like him then," Shirou commented. "Yes. He's... nice. I talked to him about his life, and he failed to protect his little sister, according to him, so I think he sees me as an unnofficial sibling." Sakura answered, blushing deeply.

And then Archer launched his Caledbolg.

A/N: Yes, I just said that I wouldn't update soon, and I'm here with a nearly 3k word chapter. It's pretty good, I think. In pairings, I think I might do Caim/Saber, or possibly Caim/Rin. I'm definately not going to do Caim/Sakura, as them as a brother/sister type thing is adorable. I hate the other Matou's, but Sakura is adorable, and radiates what GB described as "Broken Bird" vibes that make anyone of the opposite gender want to comfort you. Or at least any with any empathy at all.

Also, my dog has cancer, and has to be put down.

Also, If anyone wants to draw me a cover, it would be appreaciated. Something along the lines of Saber on a motorcycle locked swords with Caim on Angelus.

Next chapter! Caim meets Caster, a possible pairing in the works?

Catch you next time!


End file.
